Thistle and Weeds
by KekahJ
Summary: "Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams. 'Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams. I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind...Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown. I know you have felt much more love than you've shown...But plant your hope with good seeds. Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been rattling around in my head for a while, and I had to get it out. Not sure if anyone will like it, or even read it, but I feel better now that it's out of my head. :)**

**Except for some minor editing, the story is complete, so I'll try to post chapters pretty quickly; maybe one per day, or every other day. I've decided to do this without betas or pre-readers, so go easy on me. :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

The night was dark—as dark as it could be under the relentless glare of neon lights, which shone garishly from the windows of the buildings she passed. Her high heels made a quiet clicking sound as she walked. It was a sound she was sure only she was aware of against the din of the street noise. Cars honked and people yelled, creating the cacophony of noise that was so much a part of her life. She sighed and checked her watch as she paused on the curb, waiting for cars to pass before she crossed to the other side.

"Bella!"

She smiled without looking up. She knew the voice. As the last car passed, she hurried across the street, the rhythmic click of her heels increased in tempo as she ran. She found Jane leaning against the side of a building, one knee bent, foot resting against the stone, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips. Bella smiled as she saw her.

"About time you got here. What took you so long?" Jane asked without looking at Bella.

Bella sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Just couldn't get going. I still don't feel great." She ran a hand through her hair, wiping away the small amount of moisture that had accumulated along her hairline. If she was being honest, she still felt a little feverish.

Concerned, Jane turned to face her. "Bella, if you're sick, you should stay home." She placed a hand on Bella's arm. "One more night wouldn't have mattered that much."

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. Besides, I need the money."

Jane rolled her eyes and snorted softly. "It's just one night. And you do not need the money. I'm your roommate, remember? I've seen your bank account."

Bella wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out as she slapped Jane lightly on the arm.

"Hey, hey! Stay away from me, sickie. I don't want to catch what you have!" Jane squealed, flailing her arms in mock protest.

Bella giggled. "I'm not sick!" she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jane muttered, her attention diverted by an oncoming car. Bella turned to watch its approach, both girls wary. They were well aware of the need to be cautious and discrete. The car slowed to a stop in front of them. It was dark and expensive-looking. The tinted window rolled slowly down revealing the car's occupant: a man. Bella guessed he was in his mid-forties. He glanced around nervously and opened and closed his mouth several times. His throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

Beside her, Jane giggled quietly. "Look at him. He's going to have an aneurism before he even says a word," she whispered.

Bella smiled but said nothing. She couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the man.

After another few awkward moments, Jane sighed. "Oh geez." She looked at Bella and rolled her eyes before approaching the car. "Hey there," she said sweetly, turning her attention back to the nervous man. "What are you up to tonight?"

Bella heard the rumble of the man's voice but couldn't make out his words. She heard Jane laugh playfully as she leaned against the man's open window, tossing her hair. A few minutes later, Jane sauntered back to Bella's side, in full professional mode now.

"Okay, so you're good here?" Jane asked.

Bella nodded. "Of course. Go."

Jane nodded. "All right, but call me if you need anything." As she spoke, Jane checked her bag. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, she began walking backwards toward the man's car. "And Bella, if you don't feel better, go home!" she called.

Bella laughed. "Go, go! I'm fine." She waved Jane off and shook her head as she watched her climb into the man's car. Once Jane had closed the door, the man sped away, his expensive tires making a squealing noise against the pavement.

Alone again, Bella sighed. She kicked at a small pebble on the sidewalk with the toe of her heel. As cars continued to rush past, Bella wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her bare arms. The night was warm, but suddenly she felt chilly. She groaned quietly as she finally admitted to herself how sick she really felt. Her head was pounding and her throat burned. Unwilling to go home, she decided to walk to a nearby drugstore and pick up some medicine to help her get through the night.

The door chimed as she stepped through it. It was late, so the store was nearly deserted. The clerk glanced at her disinterestedly as she passed, heading for the cold and flu section. She selected a box of medicine that promised to relieve her symptoms for twelve full hours. She paid for it, the clerk barely making eye contact with her, and headed back out the door. She swallowed the medicine, washing it down with a swig from the water bottle she found in her bag.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the drugstore building, silently willing the medicine to take effect quickly. Despite Jane's assurances, Bella didn't want to miss another night of work. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. She kept her eyes closed until she heard someone call out. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The car, a sporty two-seater, had stopped in front of her. The window was down, and the driver was leaning across the passenger's seat.

"Hey there," he said, grinning at her. She pushed herself off the wall and approached him, slinging her bag over her arm.

"Hi, how's it going?" she asked, smiling as she leaned into his open window.

"Good, how are you, sweetie?" the man asked, looking her up and down.

"I'm good. Do you need some…help?" she asked, always cautious.

He winked at her. "Sure, I'll take whatever help you can give me. Hop in."

Bella grinned back at him and nodded, lifting the handle and sliding in beside him. Once inside, she got a better look at him. He was tall and thin with a shock of blond hair that seemed to stick up in every direction. She estimated him to be in his mid-thirties, and he appeared to be dressed fairly well in jeans and a polo shirt.

"So, where to?" he asked. Now that she was in the car with him, some of his bravado from before seemed to be fading away.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Honey, that's up to you." She crossed her bare legs and turned in her seat to face him better.

He nodded, glancing at her as he drove. "Okay, I think there's a hotel nearby."

Bella groaned inwardly. Well, at least she could be fairly certain he wasn't a cop. "Turn left here," she said, pointing to the street he needed to take. His hand shook a little as he shifted gears.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Jane's voice pierced Bella's consciousness. Bella groaned and tried to bury her head further under the covers. Her effort was in vain, however. Jane yanked the comforter unceremoniously from her, causing Bella to groan in displeasure and tuck her legs into her chest.

Jane sighed. "Get up, Bella! It's almost four. We have to get ready," she whined, stomping her foot against the hardwood floor.

It was Bella's turn to sigh as she reluctantly sat up, running a hand through her tousled hair. "Okay, I know. You're right." She rubbed her eyes. Her fingers came away smeared black with the previous night's makeup. She glanced at Jane, taking in her damp hair and bathrobe. "You showered already?" she asked obtusely.

Jane nodded. "Yep. The bathroom's all yours." Jane paused and looked back at her for a moment. "Are you feeling any better today?"

Bella stretched and nodded. She'd gotten home fairly early that morning, and thanks to the medication she'd picked up, she actually was feeling a lot better. Satisfied, Jane nodded and left Bella's room.

Bella spent an extra long time in the shower, shaving her legs and letting the hot water stream down her body. The night before had been just one of a thousand identical nights. However, she felt weary for some reason. Her arms and legs seemed heavy, weighed down by something invisible and unidentifiable; something more than just the cold she was still recovering from.

Finally out of the shower, she dressed carefully. Then brushing her hair until it shone, she piled it up on top of her head and wrapped each long strand around her fingers before pinning them carefully into place. Once her hair was finished, she applied a shiny gloss to her lips and a thick coat of mascara to her lashes. Wrapping her towel tightly under her arms, she hurried back to her bedroom, slipped into her closet, and let the towel fall to the floor. She ran her fingers across the rows of soft fabrics that made up her wardrobe, stopping when she came to the perfect dress. It was one of her favorites—sleeveless and knee length with a muted earth tone print, and would be great for that evening. It was sophisticated but still sexy. She slipped it on, the fabric sliding smooth and cool over her skin, and stepped into a pair of tall brown boots. She examined her reflection in the full length mirror on her closet door.

"You need more makeup," Jane said, interrupting Bella's thoughts. Bella rolled her eyes. It was a constant battle between the roommates.

"It's fine. You look great," Bella said, turning her attention, and the conversation, toward Jane. Jane smiled and curtsied. She was wearing a short black and blue lace cocktail dress and black satin heels with bows on the toes. In contrast to Bella's dark hair was piled high on top of her head, Jane's blonde curls fell softly around her shoulders. As the pair stood looking in the mirror, Bella was struck once again by how different they were. Not just in appearance, but in personality too. Sometimes it was hard to believe the two had been best friends for as long as they had.

"Thanks," Jane said, twirling around and letting the skirt of her dress flare from the momentum of her spin. "Now let's go."

The taxi Jane had called was waiting out front of their building as they emerged. As they climbed carefully in, Jane gave the driver directions.

"So, did Vicki say anything about who we're meeting tonight?" Jane asked as the taxi sped through the streets toward their destination.

Bella shook her head as she gazed out the window. "No, just some businessmen. From out of town, I assume." Jane tapped her foot against the floorboard of the cab, but said nothing.

They arrived at the hotel and paid the driver. Smoothing their skirts and checking each other's hair one last time, they headed inside.

"Girls!" Vicki's shrill voice filled the lobby.

They smiled and headed toward the lounge area where she stood with two well-dressed men.

Vicki's hair was as fiery red and her cleavage as plunging as Bella remembered from the last time she'd seen her. She hugged Bella and Jane and began gushing about how nice each of them looked.

"See, this is why I called you two. I knew you'd keep it classy," Vicki said. Bella smiled politely and debated about whether or not she should tell Vicki about the bright red lipstick she had smeared across her front teeth. Before she could settle the argument with herself, one of the men standing behind Vicki cleared his throat. "Oh dear, where are my manners? Girls, this is Emmett, and this is Jasper. They're in town for the week, and I promised them that you'd be able to show them a good time tonight." She winked and grinned at the men. "Boys, meet Bella and Jane."

As they stepped forward to shake hands, Bella noticed that both men were incredibly good looking. She thought she detected a faint southern accent from one of them as he murmured his greeting, but she couldn't be sure.

After greetings had been exchanged, they all stood a little awkwardly, none of them quite sure what their next move was. "Well, shall we?" Bella asked finally.

"Um, actually, we're waiting for my brother still," the taller of the two men said, grinning at Bella.

"Oh, that's right. Now don't worry. They'll be another girl meeting you at the restaurant. She didn't know if she could make it all the way over here in time, so I told her just to wait at the restaurant. You're still going to Mario's, right?" Vicki asked.

"Yes ma'am, but does that mean you won't be joining us?" the one with the southern accent asked in mock surprise and disappointment.

Vicki giggled and swatted playfully at his chest. "Oh, you don't want this old lady hanging onto your coattails. I had better be going. Have fun!" she called in a sing-song voice as she made her way to the lobby exit, heels clicking on the marble floor.

The men waved and turned their attention back to the girls. "I'm sorry about this. My brother should be here soon," the tall man said, an embarrassed grin crossing his face as he looked down at Jane and Bella. Bella smiled at him and wished she could remember his name. "Should we sit while we wait?" he asked, gesturing to the plush leather couches behind them. The girls nodded, and they sat.

"We could go to the bar," the southern one suggested, a lock of curly hair falling into his eyes. He grinned, and Bella smiled as she noticed the dimples in each cheek. She wasn't sure where this night was going, but she knew she could, and had, done a lot worse. She decided to relax and enjoy herself a bit.

"That sounds nice," she said, smiling.

He nodded and offered her his hand. She stood and he slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked to the bar. Jane and the other man followed behind. The men helped them into the tall barstools, and ordered drinks for them. As the drinks were arriving, the tall man's phone rang.

"Where are you?" he demanded of the caller. Bella looked down at the bar and tried not to eavesdrop. In such close proximity, however, it was impossible. "No, you need to come. Jasper and I are only going to be here a couple more days….yes….they're already here." He glanced at Bella and Jane. "Yes. Trust me….Just come," he said, sounding exasperated. "I promise you'll have fun." He grinned and winked at Jane. She laughed quietly and winked back at him. "Mario's. We can meet you there….Okay, great. Bye." He slid his phone back in his pocket and grinned around the table. "He's going to meet us at the restaurant. Let's go."

The southern one rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we heard. Come on." He stood and helped Bella and Jane to their feet. Outside they hailed a taxi, and the one with the southern accent piled into the backseat with Jane and Bella, while the tall man climbed in next to the driver.

"So, Jasper, where are you from?" Jane asked, shifting in her seat to face him. Bella silently thanked her for remembering his name.

"Oh, I'm from Texas, but Emmett and I live in DC now," he drawled, pushing his blond locks out of his eyes. Bella made a mental note of the tall one's name also and nodded as the two men began to tell the girls all about their work and their trip so far.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant, and the men helped the girls out of the cab. In the lobby of the restaurant, Bella recognized Jessica, the girl Vicki had promised would be waiting. "Jessica," she called, waving to catch her attention. They greeted each other and introductions were made all around. Emmett said a few words to the maitre de, and they were promptly shown to a table.

Jasper ordered drinks, and Bella began to feel a little uneasy. Both men were kind and polite, but as the drinks arrived and began to flow more freely, it soon became clear that they had made their choices. Emmett showered Jane with attention. Before long, the two were cuddled up in the corner of the booth whispering and giggling. Jessica and Jasper were also hitting it off well. Jessica threw her head back and laughed at everything Jasper said, and he grinned at her, clearly pleased by her attention.

Bella couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. She sighed in annoyance as she silently calculated how much of the money Vicki had promised she'd lose if she left now. Surely Vicki wouldn't still pay her if Emmett's brother never showed. If she didn't wait too much longer she'd be able to still catch a cab and salvage her evening. Her irritation grew as she thought about how much money these couple hours had already cost her.

Emmett's ringing phone pulled her from her thoughts. "Where are you?" he asked, voice impatient. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to gather her things and prepare to leave. She didn't need to hear the entire conversation to know her decision was made.

"Jane," she whispered. "I'm going to go. This guy's not going to show, and if I go now, I can still get in a few hours of work." Jane pursed her lips and looked skeptically at Bella for a moment before nodding.

She was halfway out of her seat when Emmett said, "We're right over here." He stood and waved across the room. Bella opened and closed her mouth a couple times before sitting back down. Emmett hung his phone up and grinned at Bella. "My brother's here," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Edward sighed and straightened his tie as he settled into the back of the cab. He was tired. His feet hurt, and all he wanted to do was relax with a cold beer. But Emmett was insisting that he come out with him and Jasper and what could Edward say? His brother and cousin were only in town for a few days, and he knew he wouldn't see them again for at least a few months. So, reluctantly he'd agreed, and that was how he found himself sitting in the back of a cab speeding toward Mario's when all he really wanted to do was go home.

The cab slowed to a stop, and Edward handed the driver a few bills to cover the fare before climbing out. The restaurant was crowded, so he pulled out his phone and dialed Emmett's number before even attempting to navigate the sea of people.

"Where are you?" Emmett demanded.

"Relax, I'm here," Edward sighed. "This place is a mad house. Where are you guys?" Edward ducked into the lobby. He waved the maitre de off as he surveyed the full dining room.

"We're right over here," Emmett said. Edward was about to roll his eyes and remind his brother that he couldn't see him when his brother's massive form caught his eye. Emmett was standing and waving, and Edward couldn't help but grin at his brother as he made his way toward the table. Jasper was there, sitting back looking relaxed, his arm slung over the shoulder of a mousy brunette with too much makeup on. After greeting him, Emmett sat back down next to a tiny blonde girl. She smiled warmly up at Edward, and he nodded to her. He was preparing to settle into the table's only empty spot when he saw her. Her dark hair was pinned up, exposing the delicate curve of her neck. She looked up at him through a veil of thick, dark lashes and although she smiled, he couldn't help but notice a flash of irritation. He ignored it and smiled back at her.

"Everyone, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is Jessica, Jane, and Bella," Emmett said settling back down next to Jane.

Edward nodded around the table before returning his gaze to Bella. He didn't seem to be able to help himself. She was stunning. The fabric of her dress clung to her figure in all the right places, accentuating her curves, and her skin was flawless, like porcelain.

The conversation swelled around him, and Edward tried to nod and pretend he was following along. For her part, Bella smiled and nodded, but mostly remained quiet. After a moment, he leaned closer to her.

"So, Bella. What do you do for a living?" he asked, voice low.

She turned and looked at him, blinking for a moment before responding. "I'm in entertainment," she said, a wry smile on her face.

Edward nodded and once again found himself trying to decipher the true emotion behind her enigmatic smile. Who was this girl?

"What about you?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm in finance." He wrinkled his nose. "Boring stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in." He laughed, and Bella smiled politely, taking another sip of her drink. "But you. Entertainment, huh? What exactly does that mean?"

Bella raised one eyebrow before glancing around the table and leaning in close to him. Edward felt his breath catch at her sudden proximity. As he involuntarily inhaled, he caught a whiff of her perfume and felt his head swim a little.

"Edward, is it?" she whispered. He felt himself nodding. "I'm an escort. We're all…escorts. Your brother hired us for the night, sweetie." She watched him while her words sunk in.

Edward blinked a few times, wrapping his head around what she'd said. He swallowed and looked around the table. Suddenly, he felt very foolish. He could see it now in the way that Jessica's dress was cut just a little shorter than it needed to be, and in the way Jane had herself wrapped around Emmett and seemed to hang on his every word. Silently, he cursed Emmett. He should have known his brother would pull something like this. How could he have thought that his brother and cousin had met three beautiful girls on their own in the short time they'd been in town?

"Oh," he finally muttered lamely. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Edward realized something else. He cleared his throat and looked at Bella again. She waited patiently for him to speak. "So, does that mean you're…my escort?" He cringed at his own words and waited for her inevitable wrath.

Instead, Bella smiled. "Yes, Edward. Your brother paid for three girls for the entire evening. It would appear that he and Jasper have made their choices. So that leaves you and me."

He watched as she swirled the ice in her glass before putting it to her lips and taking another sip. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. He wasn't the type of guy who needed a prostitute. He mentally winced at the word. Is that what this girl was? He studied her more closely. She was stunning. She certainly didn't look like a prostitute, especially not the type he'd seen portrayed in movies.

She shifted in her seat, and he realized he hadn't been very covert in his observation of her. He looked away, slightly embarrassed, but next to him, Bella laughed quietly. Her laugh was beautiful, breathy and tinkling at the same time and he couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You just don't seem very comfortable with the situation." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, Edward. We can do whatever you're comfortable with."

He couldn't help wondering how many times she'd reassured nervous men with those very words. Suddenly, he wanted to know more about her. How did a girl like her end up being an escort? What was her story? He shook his head as if mentally trying to clear away his curiosity.

His attention was drawn to the other end of the table. Emmett and Jasper and their dates had all stood.

"Edward, it was good to see you, but we're going to go," Emmett said, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Jane's waist and pulled her tighter. She giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

Edward raised his eyebrows, letting his annoyance show on his face. "Well, it was sure nice to spend so much quality time with you, brother," he said dryly.

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "What happens in Vegas…" he drawled.

"We're not in Vegas, Jasper," Edward replied, but his response was drowned out by the shrill laughter of the girls. Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett laughed, "Lighten up. I'm sure you and Bella will have a good time." He winked and fished a key card out of his pocket. "Here," he said, tossing it to Edward. "I got you a room at the Hilton. Use it wisely."

Reflexively, Edward caught the card.

"I'll call you tomorrow before our flight leaves," Emmett called over his shoulder as the group made their way to the door.

Edward's irritation flared and he let several curses escape his mouth before he remembered Bella was still sitting next to him.

"Sorry," he muttered as he shoved the key into his pocket.

She smiled kindly at him. "It's fine, Edward. You don't have anything to apologize for. That was nice of your brother to get us a room."

Edward opened and closed his mouth a few times. Seeing his expression, Bella's face darkened.

"Unless you're not interested. I can go." She reached down to grab her purse and made to stand.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just a little…surprised by all of this," Edward said, reaching for her arm to halt her progress.

She paused and looked at him, silent for a moment. Then she sighed. "Look, I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm here, I'm a sure thing. If you want me, great. If not, that's okay too, but I'd like to know now so that I'm not wasting my entire evening."

He studied her again for the hundredth time that night. Who was this girl? He felt himself nodding. "Okay, let's go." It took him a moment to realize that the words had come from his mouth.

Bella smiled and rose. "Great," she said.

He felt a knot in his stomach, and he wasn't quite sure what he'd done. But like a moth to a flame, he followed her, seemingly helpless to resist her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Edward groaned and rolled over, groping blindly in his half-conscious state. He felt his heart sink a little as his hand came back empty. Forcing one eye open, he peered across the bed, the white hotel sheets glaringly bright in the early morning sunlight that streamed in through the open window. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, digging the heel of his palm into his eyes as he tried to fully wake up.

"Bella?" he called out looking around the room. Even before he said the word, he somehow knew she was gone; along with all traces that she'd ever been there. There were two empty wine bottles and the dirty dishes from the room service they'd ordered, but nothing else to indicate that Edward hadn't spent the night alone. The corner where she'd kicked off her high-heeled boots the night before sat empty, as did the chair where he'd tossed her clothing as he'd peeled it from her body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching as he stood.

As he twisted his torso, he caught a glimpse of the tangled bed sheets and couldn't help but smile as flashes of the previous evening began to come back to him. Her perfume seemed to still hang in the air, the only evidence she'd left behind. But as he lingered for a moment, lost in memories, he couldn't be sure if her scent really remained, or if it was just stuck in his head. Shaking his head and sighing to himself, he made his way to the shower. He stood under the hot stream for a long time. After about twenty minutes, he was forced to admit that he wasn't going to be able to wash away the memory of her. The girl may have disappeared in the daylight, but the memory of her was far from gone.

He dressed, putting on his clothes from the day before since he hadn't brought anything with him. Gathering his phone and wallet, he made his way to the door. He stopped, one hand on the knob, and looked back at the room. He could have sworn he could still smell her scent in the air, and it made his head swim once again. He was just about to shut the door when a small piece of paper on the corner of the dresser caught his eye. At first, he thought it was from the hotel, but as he drew closer, he saw that it was handwritten, the print small and neat. He picked it up, his face melting into a smile as he read the words.

_Edward, thanks for an amazing night. I'll never forget you. XOXO –Bella_

He folded the note and slid it into his jacket pocket before shutting the door behind him. He took a cab back to his apartment where he changed and drove his own car to his office. Once there, he sat in on two meetings, but he had to struggle to pay attention. Luckily, he wasn't required to give any input in either of them. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to stop the flashes of pale, sweet-smelling skin and chestnut brown hair that invaded his consciousness. But surprisingly, even more than the physical parts of their evening together, Edward's mind was drawn to their conversation. They'd spent hours talking, and Edward had been pleasantly surprised by how warm and intelligent Bella was. But it seemed like the more they talked, the more of an enigma Bella had become. It was easy to forget her profession, and when Edward did remember, he couldn't figure out how she'd gotten to be where she was.

Eventually the hour had grown late, and Bella had tired of conversation and had defaulted to what she knew. At first, Edward had felt guilty, but he couldn't deny that he was physically attracted to Bella. She was beautiful and very good at what she did. It had been possibly the best night of Edward's life. At times, he'd clung to her like a drowning man, and she'd molded herself to him. At one point, he'd taken her face in his hands and brought her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Her eyes flashed and his breath caught at the intensity he saw there. He'd held her gaze as long as possible, but after a few moments, she'd broken the connection and ducked her head. Afterward, he'd drifted to sleep holding her tight. If she'd minded, she hadn't complained, but then again she had snuck out before he'd awoken.

Early in the afternoon, Edward decided he couldn't keep up the pretense of working any longer and decided to call it a day. Once at home, though, the walls of his apartment seemed to be closing in on him as he paced back and forth across his living room carpet. Restless, he decided to go for a run. He pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt, lacing up his sneakers before heading out the door. But as the rhythmic pounding of his shoes against the pavement filled his head, and the miles disappeared behind him, he couldn't escape the strange girl who'd entered his life so unexpectedly.

Defeated, he headed back home, stopping to pick up take-out on the way. Sitting in his living room, chop sticks in one hand and a cold beer in the other, he didn't seem to be able to do much more than pick listlessly at his food. He sighed, throwing his chop sticks down in disgust. What the hell was wrong with him? She was a prostitute. He meant nothing to her, and there was no reason why she should mean anything to him. Yet later that night, as he tossed and turned in a vain attempt to sleep, he realized that she did mean something to him. When morning dawned bright and crisp, he rose, bleary eyed but resolved. He picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Emmett. It's Edward. I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

"Are you listening?"

Bella jumped as Jane's voice finally pervaded her consciousness.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane hissed, putting one hand over the speaker of the phone she clutched in her hand. "You've been out of it all day."

Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. Sorry, just tired. What were you saying?"

"It's Vicki. She wants to know if we want to work tonight," Jane said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

Bella smiled back and shrugged. "Sure. What time?"

Jane held up one finger as she listened to Vicki for a moment, then she hoisted herself up on their kitchen counter and, cradling the phone in one hand, wrote down the information Vicki gave her on the small white board the girls had hanging in their kitchen. "Okay, got it. Thanks, Vicki." She hung up the phone and hopped off the counter. "All right, I'm going to shower." She glanced at the white board again. "I have to go downtown. You're heading to the Hilton. Want to share a cab?" Bella nodded and mumbled her assent. "Great. We need to be ready to leave by six. Are you going to get some more sleep?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm going to go pick up some groceries. There's nothing to eat here."

After Jane had disappeared into the bathroom, Bella pulled on a hat and a pair of sunglasses and headed out the door. At the grocery store, she took her time, wandering down each aisle, even though the list of things she needed to get was relatively short. Though she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, on some level of her subconscious she was trying to use the grocery store shelves as a distraction to keep him out of her thoughts. As she moved through the aisles, she was forced to admit that it wasn't working. She sighed and looked down at her still-empty cart. She'd moved through more than half of the store, but had yet to pick up a single item.

What was wrong with her? She shook her head and huffed in frustration. She'd been working for a long time, and she'd never felt like this before. He was just another John. He shouldn't mean anything to her, because she was positive that she didn't mean anything to him.

But then, moments from the night before would flash across her mind, and she'd doubt herself again. He'd seemed so interested in her, asking questions about things she'd never told anyone before. She was shocked at herself for all of the things about herself she'd revealed. After one night, he knew things about her not even Jane knew. But for all of it, she couldn't figure out why she'd been so open with him. It wasn't as if other men had never shown extra interest in her before. Every once in a while, one would come along who swore up and down that he loved her and wanted to "rescue her". She'd always been able to let them down gently and move on without a second thought. That was part of her job: never get too close, never let anyone in. Somehow, Edward was different. She'd found herself wanting to share things with him, giving him honest answers to the questions he asked as he studied her with his unfathomable eyes.

Frustrated with herself, Bella snatched her list out of her purse and made a marathon run around the store, tossing items in her basket without so much as a second glance. She checked out and loaded the bags into the bed of her truck. Once home, she resolved not to think about Edward anymore as she showered and dressed for the evening. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, reassuring herself that working tonight would be good for her. She'd be able to push Edward from her mind once and for all.

She and Jane shared a cab; even though Bella had a little farther to go. Their cab ride was mostly silent. Jane didn't say anything, but Bella could feel her watching her, casting odd glances in her direction. As they neared Jane's stop, she finally sighed and tossed her hands in the air.

"Okay, what is wrong with you? You've been distracted all day," Jane said.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing, I promise. I'm just tired." The line sounded stale, even to Bella's ears, but although Jane eyed her suspiciously, she didn't question her further.

"Okay, well take it easy tonight. Go home early if you can. I'm worried about you," Jane said, patting Bella's knee.

Bella smiled and promised Jane that she would.

"Okay, here I go," Jane said, grinning as she kissed Bella's cheek lightly before climbing out of the cab. She was almost to the door, and the cab driver was preparing to pull away from the curb, when Jane came running back, tapping on Bella's window.

Brow furrowed, Bella rolled it down, ignoring the driver's irritated complaints.

"I almost forgot to give you your info for tonight!" Jane cried, slightly breathless.

Bella shook her head, embarrassed that she'd been so distracted she hadn't even realized she didn't have her client's name. It wasn't like her to miss such an important detail. She smiled and took the scrap of paper from Jane's outstretched hand. Jane blew Bella a kiss as she rolled the window up again. Impatient, the cab driver pulled away from the curb and cut into traffic. Bella chuckled quietly and shook her head as she turned the scrap of paper over in her hands. Cab drivers were all the same.

She spent the rest of the ride studying the client information written in Jane's hasty scrawl.

"Anthony. Six feet, dark hair. Will be wearing a dark suit with a red tie."

She climbed out and paid the driver, smoothing down her dress and running a hand through her hair. The hotel bar was nearly empty, probably because it was a week night. She scanned the sparse crowd but saw no one matching her client's description, so she settled down at the bar, ordered a martini, and waited.

"You're early," a voice whispered in her ear. She felt the feather-light touch of a fingertip running down her arm.

Somehow, she knew his voice, and her heart launched itself into her throat. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Edward, what are you doing here?" she said, working to control her breathing.

She could feel his smirk without even looking at him. She knew if she looked up, she'd be in trouble, so she kept her eyes on her drink.

"I have a date," he answered.

Reflexively, she turned to him, surprised. She recovered, clearing her throat and looking back down, but not before he saw the look on her face.

"Surprised?" he asked, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"No, not at all. I have a date too," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

Suddenly, irritation flared, and Bella snapped her head up to look at him. "Yes. It's what I do. Remember? I'm an escort. I'm working. Do you mind?" She wasn't sure where the sudden anger was coming from, but she couldn't help it.

Her fury seemed only to amuse Edward. He laughed as he sat down next to her, signaling the bartender and ordering a drink.

"What are you doing? You need to leave," she hissed.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll leave. Just as soon as I finish my drink."

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes before rotating in her chair. She surveyed the bar again, now hoping that her date would be late. The last thing she needed was for Edward to cause some sort of a scene in front of her client. Vicki would never forgive her.

"So," Edward continued, taking a sip of his drink. "What is your date like? Have you met him? Is he a regular?"

"No, I've never met him. I—look, why do you care?" Bella asked her exasperation mounting.

Edward shrugged, "I'm just curious, that's all."

Bella glanced at him again and sighed. "Fine. No. I don't know him. His name is Anthony. He's going to be here any minute, and I'd prefer if you weren't here when he arrives."

Edward ignored her. "Anthony, huh?" He stared across the bar, seemingly lost in thought. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then quietly, he said, "Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked, closing her eyes again as she tried to muster all of her patience.

"Did I ever tell you that my middle name is Anthony?" His words were quiet, and he still didn't look at her.

Exasperated, Bella turned her attention to him again. "That's fascinating, but I really don't have time for—" She stopped midsentence, glancing down at his charcoal gray suit and red tie, the words dying in her throat. She thought back to his first words to her, forgotten in her shock at seeing him.

"You're early," he'd said.

Edward smiled as he watched realization dawn across her face. His smile melted into a smirk and stuck his hand out. "Hi, Bella. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, and I'll be your date for the evening."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

Bella opened and closed her mouth several times, but try as she might, she couldn't get any words to come out. Edward watched her, wearing the same amused expression he'd worn since the moment she laid eyes on him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Finally, she managed to speak. "I'm fine, but what are you doing? Why are you here?"

He shrugged and swirled his ice around his glass. "I wanted to see you again, and I figured this was the easiest way."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What's with the fake name?"

"Well, technically, it's my real name." He paused and looked at her, and she gave him a withering look. He laughed and continued. "I figured you might not agree to see me if you knew it was me. So I used my middle name instead and decided to surprise you."

Bella sighed and massaged her temples. "Look, Edward. I'm flattered, really. I appreciate your interest, but you're wasting your time. I'm happy to take your money and spend time with you, but if you're looking for anything more than a good time, I need to stop you before we go any further." It was a speech she'd given before, and she figured it was better to be up front with him before things went any further.

He studied her for a moment, his confident smirk sliding off his face as his expression turned serious. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into hers. She was uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze, but couldn't seem to look away. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "Bella," he said. "Look at me and tell me that you didn't feel something last night. Tell me I'm the only one who felt it, and I'll leave you alone. I'll stand up and walk out of your life forever." He paused, waiting for her to respond.

Bella's heart hammered in her chest so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. She cleared her throat and tried in vain to keep her hand steady as she took a large gulp of her drink. Her words were so quiet he didn't hear her at first. He leaned in closer, and she repeated herself. "I felt it," she whispered.

He beamed, and before Bella could protest, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his arm around her waist. "I knew it," he said, practically crowing. Several people close by glanced in their direction.

Irritated, Bella pulled away and shrugged. "Okay, so what?" she demanded. "Where does that leave us? It's not like we can have a relationship." Her voice was hard.

Edward held his hands up as if to surrender. "Whoa, Bella. Slow down. I don't know where, if anywhere, this is going. I just want to get to know you better. Let's just take it easy and see what happens."

It was her turn to study him. Everything about him was so persuasive. A voice inside her head was screaming at her to walk away from him. She'd gotten by all these years by never letting herself get involved. Never get too close, never let anyone in. But there was another voice, not as loud, but equally as compelling, that whispered to her that something about him was right. She threw her hands in the air. "What the hell," she mumbled. "So, do you have a room here?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I mean, I do, but I don't want to go there, not yet. I mean…" His confident façade seemed to crack just a little, and he stood before her, flustered and embarrassed. Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Edward." She took his hand and waited for him to meet her eyes. "It's okay. We can do whatever you want. I'm yours."

Something flashed in his eyes, and he smiled slowly. "You don't mean that, at least not the way that I want you to mean it. But you will. Soon." Before she could question him about the odd statement, he downed his drink and set the empty glass back on the bar with a loud bang. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? We should go eat."

Bella thought for a moment. She didn't usually eat until she returned home in the early morning hours, but she had to admit that dinner sounded good. "Sure, I could eat," she replied, taking one last sip of her own drink.

Edward threw down a few bills to pay for their drinks, and the two headed out into the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Edward slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked. Bella nodded. "Good. I know the perfect place."

Dinner was delicious. The restaurant Edward had chosen was indeed perfect. It was quaint and dark, and Edward tipped the waitress extra to seat them at a secluded table away from the rest of the patrons. Once they were settled, Edward picked up his line of questioning where he'd left off the night before.

"So, Bella," he began, eyes searching as he laced his fingers together on the table in front of him. "You're from Phoenix?"

Bella nodded, impressed that he'd remembered.

"And you came to New York with Jane," he said, showing her that he remembered their conversation.

Bella nodded. "Right. We moved out here together five years ago. We were eighteen and ready to take the city by storm." Her eyes became unfocussed as she became momentarily lost in a distant memory. "But we couldn't find enough work to even pay our rent. We weren't ready to be on our own, but we weren't about to go back home and admit defeat. Then, Jane met this guy Demetri. He was a pimp." She paused and looked at Edward, waiting for his condemnation. She found none. He smiled and nodded to urge her to continue. She sighed and continued, even though she wasn't sure why. "But he ran an escort service. He convinced Jane to come and work for him, and she convinced me. At first, there wasn't any…sex, but we learned pretty quickly where the real money was. We hated it, but we made so much money." Their food arrived, and Bella paused as the waitress set their plates in front of them. As the waitress walked away, she continued. "After a while, Demetri convinced us that we could work the streets too and make even more money, so we did." She shrugged as if her decision to sell her body to strangers on the street was no big deal.

Edward swallowed, and worked to make his voice level. "So, where's Demetri now? Is he still your…pimp?"

Bella shook her head. "No way. We got out of that. Demetri turned out to be bad news. We found out that the way he kept his girls was to get them hooked on drugs and feed their habits. Neither Jane nor I ever got involved in drugs." She shook her head and Edward could tell that she was proud of this. "So," she continued. "We took the money we'd made and moved out on our own. But at that point, it was just too easy to keep working the streets. The money is too good." She shrugged. "Then we met Vicki. She runs the escort service your brother, and now you, used. She's nothing like Demetri. We're free to work for her, or work on our own. She doesn't have any claim over us."

Edward was silent for a moment, and Bella could tell he wanted to ask her something more.

"You're wondering why, aren't you? Why we keep doing it?" she asked.

Edward smiled and looked down at the table. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," she said. She wanted to add that there was something comforting about talking to him, something that compelled her to share more, but she resisted the urge. "It's a fair question. Um, well. Honestly? I'm not sure. I know that sounds stupid, but I don't know. It's just what I do. I don't think about it that much. The money is still amazing, and I'm comfortable."

Edward nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"Really?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean we all get ourselves into situations where we're not sure how we got there, and it's easy to just…stay," he explained.

Bella eyed him skeptically. "Who are you?" she asked.

"What?" he laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I've just never met anyone who understood, or even really tried to. I just don't know if I should believe that you're…real."

Edward studied her for a moment before covering her hand with his. "Bella, I'm real. I don't know how to explain what I feel either, but there's something, some force, that's brought us together, and I can't just walk away." His voice was quiet and his gaze intense, and Bella found herself speechless. After a moment, he smiled and removed his hand. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, is your family still in Phoenix?" Edward asked wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Well, my mom is. My dad split when I was little. My mom's been remarried several times, but I've never really known any of her husbands."

"Do you still keep in contact with your mom?"

Bella shrugged as she speared a piece of pasta with her fork. "Every couple of years. We've never been close."

"Does she…" he trailed off.

"Know what I do?" Bella finished for him. "Yeah. Of course she doesn't approve. But she's never approved of anything I've done." Bella's voice turned hard, and Edward decided to change the subject. He wiped his mouth and threw his napkin on his empty plate.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked, pulling his money clip out of his breast pocket. He peeled several bills off his stack and tossed them on the table before he stood. Bella followed suit, and Edward brushed her hand with his, hooking his smallest finger through hers as they made their way out of the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

"Two scoops. With sprinkles," Edward said, winking at Bella. He looked like a little boy as he took the towering cone from the street vendor.

Bella smiled as she took a tentative lick from her own cone. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had ice cream, but they'd passed the cart, and Edward had insisted. "I love ice cream," he said, pulling out his wallet. "What kind do you want?" She'd ordered a modest single scoop of chocolate, and Edward had looked slightly disappointed for a moment.

They continued walking again, Edward taking Bella's free hand in his once again. It was late afternoon, and in a few hours they would have been together for a whole twenty-four hours. After the restaurant, there had been dancing at a club Edward knew about. Then they'd strolled along the streets, hand in hand, chatting the entire time. Edward continued to pepper Bella with questions in his desire to know her better. Bella was once again surprised at herself and how candid she'd been with him. She found herself wanting to let him know her better.

They had walked for so long, Bella's feet began to ache. She'd stopped, and Edward had turned to her questioningly. "These shoes are killing me," she'd explained, smiling a little sheepishly. Without a word, Edward smiled and knelt in front of her.

"Lift up your foot," he'd said. Laughing, Bella had obliged, and he'd slipped her shoes off her feet before standing again and hooking the straps through his finger as he continued down the sidewalk. Bella had no choice but to follow him, barefoot and much more comfortable.

They hadn't gone very much further when Edward stopped. Bella looked at him questioningly, but instead of explaining, he looked up. Bella followed his gaze. Without her realizing it, they'd arrived back at the hotel. When she brought her eyes back down, she found Edward staring at her.

"Do you want to go in?" she had asked.

Edward shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, Bella's shoes dangling awkwardly at his hip. "It's up to you."

She furrowed her brow at him, tilting her head as she studied him curiously. "But didn't you already pay Vicki?" she asked.

Edward had smiled and shook his head, dropping his eyes to the pavement. "You don't get it," he said softly. "I don't care about any of that, Bella."

Bella shook her head, confused. "You don't want to sleep with me?" She felt her chin jutting out defiantly, almost on its own accord. "I don't know what…I just…I don't—"

Edward took a step toward her, taking her face in his hands. "Bella, sshhh…" he soothed, studying her face. "Listen, don't get me wrong. I find you…" he took a deep breath and grinned "…incredibly attractive. You should know that from last night. But I want more than that. I want to know you, all of you. You've spent so long having people—men—only want you for what you can do for them, for your physical attributes. I want you to realize that you're worth so much more than that." He stared at her, his words so intense she felt her heart ache.

Bella reached up and grasped his hands, but instead of pushing him away, she pulled herself closer to him and pressed her lips against his. It was the most honest and poignant thing anyone had ever said to her, and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. She'd heard the words before, but never from someone who made her feel the way that he did. Even though they'd only met a few days before, she felt drawn to him, as if she was supposed to know him. After that, there was no way they were going to spend the night apart. He'd led her through the lobby and up the elevator to the room he'd reserved.

He'd made love to her, clinging to her as he had the first night, only this time; she clung to him just as tightly. And when morning dawned, Edward rolled over and Bella was still there, soft and warm, and sleeping. He'd wrapped his arms around her, and they'd slept until late morning.

"How's your ice cream?" Edward's voice brought Bella back to the present.

"It's good. Thank you. I don't treat myself enough," she answered. She sighed and glanced at her watch. "But I should get going. Jane's going to kill me." She'd already avoided two phone calls from Jane, not wanting to explain what was going on over the phone. "Plus, I need to get ready for work."

Edward's face darkened, his jaw clenching spasmodically.

Bella furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, turning on his heel to continue walking.

"Edward," Bella called, putting her hand on his arm. "Wait, what's going on?" She studied his face as he spun to face her again. Realization dawned. "Is this about me going to work tonight?"

Edward refused to look at her. "I thought…" he trailed off.

"You thought I'd just…stop?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Edward admitted finally.

"Hey, look at me." She waited for his gaze to meet hers before she continued. "I have feelings for you, I admit that. I'm willing to give this—" she gestured between the two of them "—a shot. But I'm not going to change who I am. I don't need rescuing."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

The street was crowded, people bustling along oblivious to others around them as they made their way to their various destinations. Edward watched from the window of his high rise office building, breath visible on the cool glass, eyes slightly unfocused as he stared at the mass of mostly black and gray trench coats huddled against the chill morning. Several umbrellas, unfurled against the gloomy drizzle that had been teasing and threatening all morning, lent a pop of color among the crowd. His hand moved over his jacket pocket, and he forced himself not to fish out the small piece of paper that he knew was there. He could almost feel it, but taking it out again wouldn't help him.

"Mr. Cullen..." It was Angela, his secretary. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning away from the window.

"Yes?" he answered, moving toward his desk.

"Here are the reports you requested yesterday."

"Thank you," Edward said, taking the stack of papers from her outstretched hand.

Angela nodded and left, closing his office door behind her. Edward settled into the chair behind his desk and began to look through the reports. After a few minutes, he was forced to admit that it was no use. He couldn't focus. He couldn't fight it any longer. Digging in his pocket, he grasped the small piece of paper he'd found trapped beneath his windshield wiper earlier that morning when he'd come out to go to work. He pulled it out, unfolding it as his hands shook slightly. He read it for the hundredth time, the words making him smile. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see him. He wasn't sure why this knowledge gave him such a thrill. They'd been seeing each other for several weeks now, but he still couldn't believe she was interested in him. They were so different, yet drawn together like opposite ends of a magnet.

The words were so like her, too; spontaneous and fun—everything he wasn't. He wanted to call her, but he knew that would be impossible for the next few hours. Besides, she was probably sleeping by now. He sighed and turned back to the window. The rain had intensified, and now he could see nothing but a sea of multicolored umbrellas bobbing up and down as people hurried to seek refuge from the deluge.

Suddenly, he sat up a little straighter in his chair, straining to catch a glimpse of what he thought he'd seen a moment before. His breath caught, and his heart began to beat a little faster as he saw her. It was impossible to mistake her weaving her way through the crowd, sans umbrella, dark, wet hair streaming behind her as she made her way toward his building.

The elation he'd felt was immediately replaced by dread as he realized where she was going. She couldn't be there. He silently cursed the spontaneity that had made him smile before. As she disappeared beneath him, he sprang to action.

"Angela!" he called.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" She rushed in, and he realized his voice must have been panicked. He took a deep breath and worked to calm himself. "I need to go out for a while. Please reschedule all my meetings until this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." She nodded, and then paused to look at him curiously. "Is everything all right?"

He waved her concerns away as he gathered his raincoat and umbrella. "I should be back after lunch," he said from the doorway.

He spent the elevator ride to the lobby worrying about whether or not he'd missed her. What if she was already on her way up to his office? What would Angela think about this wild child showing up at his office requesting to see the distinguished Mr. Cullen? As quickly as his feelings of worry had come, so came the guilt. He wasn't ashamed of Bella. She made him feel alive, but the thought of his colleagues seeing her and possibly recognizing her made him more nervous than he'd ever admit, especially to her.

His fears were allayed as the doors slid open and he saw her. She stood, hair dripping, waiting for the elevator. When she saw him, her face melted into a huge grin, and his heart sang.

"Edward! I was just coming to see you!" she said.

Quickly, Edward stepped off the elevator, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around. She began to protest, but he cut her off. "Wait please. Not here," he whispered as he steered her back out into the rain.

Once they were on the street, he fumbled with his umbrella, unwilling to sacrifice his carefully arranged hair in the middle of his work day. She laughed at him and spread her arms wide, spinning and lifting her face to the sky as rain kissed her skin. Umbrella finally opened, he turned to her and sighed, unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded, wanting to put some distance between themselves and his building. She allowed him to pull her underneath the umbrella and lead her down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, giggling as he steered her by the elbow.

"I don't know, away," he grumbled, eyes scanning the crowd, irrationally anxious to avoid familiar faces.

When they were two blocks away from his building, they ducked under the awning of an empty building and, dropping the umbrella, he finally released her elbow. Rather than moving away from him, she spun on her heel and wrapped her arms around him, her wet hair and clothes dripping onto his heavy overcoat. Her soft lips found his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her. He had to admit that, despite the worry her visit caused him, he was happy to see her. Somehow, the rain made her smell even more incredible, and he felt like he had a hundred times before in her presence: like she was a drug and he an addict living for his next fix.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, face buried in her neck.

She pulled back and shrugged playfully, but not before he caught the hurt look in her eyes. He silently cursed his insensitivity. "I missed you," she said, tugging on his collar. "Did you get my note?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did, thank you. It was a pleasant surprise this morning. I missed you too." He hated himself for his next words, but spoke them anyway. "But we've got to be more careful. You can't just leave notes like that. What if someone else had seen you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tossed her still damp hair. "No one saw me. I was very discrete."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to be more careful." He repeated.

It was an argument they'd been having ever since they met. It was inevitable. They were complete opposites in almost every way, but somehow when they were together, none of their differences seemed to matter. If he was being honest with himself, the fact that she was so carefree and different from himself was one of the things that attracted him to her most.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her lower lip jutted out slightly and he couldn't resist. He hummed in response and reached up, taking her lip between his thumb and forefinger and tugging it slightly. She giggled, and he kissed her again.

She peered out at the still-gray sky. "It's stopped raining. We can stop hiding now," she said, punching him playfully.

He grinned and rolled his eyes before he took her hand and led her back onto the street. This time his umbrella swung loosely by his side. The streets were still crowded, but the further away they moved from his office, the more relaxed he became.

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. "Wherever you want. I'm yours till tonight."

It was a subtle reminder, but it was enough to darken Edward's mood. He cursed himself silently. How easily he forgot about the real world when he was in her presence. Sensing the shift in his demeanor, Bella squeezed his hand. With a slight start, he came back to her, smiling down at her.

She wasn't fooled. She stopped and faced him, dropping his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked, staring at him intently.

He sighed and tried to avoid her eyes. It didn't work. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"It's not nothing, Edward," she said quietly. "I know what it is. It's the same thing that always ruins things when we're together."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying," he said honestly.

"It's too much," she said, her voice a whisper and barely audible over the sounds of the busy street.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I promise," he said.

She dropped her gaze to the ground and kicked at a rough patch in the cement, silent for the moment.

He sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his raincoat. He hated knowing that he was hurting her, but he wasn't sure how it could be avoided. After a moment, he continued. "Look, I don't know if it's too much. I honestly don't. But I'll tell you what I do know. I know that when I'm with you, I don't care about anything else. I know that since I met you, I spend my days thinking about you and waiting until I can see you again. You make me happy."

"For now," she muttered.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair in mute frustration, destroying its carefully arranged style anyway. "What do you want me to say?" he finally blurted, voice louder than he intended.

She turned to him, eyes wide for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't change who I am. You knew who I was when you met me. It's _why_ you met me," she said, eyes flashing as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"I know," Edward murmured. He couldn't forget that; although it was all too easy to forget about that part of her life when they were together. It was the time they spent apart that drove him to distraction—wondering where she was, who she was with, whether she was safe. "You can stop anytime, you know," he said quietly. He knew what her response would be before he said it.

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "I'll stop on my own terms, not because someone sweeps in to save me. I don't need saving. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Are you?"

"Bella..." He trailed off. It was a discussion they'd had a thousand times before. It always ended at the same impasse. "No, of course not—and I'm not saving you. I just want better for you."

"Even if I stopped what would happen? Would we go public? Are you honestly going to tell me that you'd take me into your circle of friends? Introduce me to your work associates?" She paused and studied him for a moment. His jaw clenched spasmodically. She nodded, his silence all the confirmation she needed. "I don't belong in your world. I never will." She began walking again, her footsteps resolute, angry almost.

Edward sighed, his head suddenly aching as he jogged to catch up with her. He wanted desperately to argue with her, to prove her wrong. He grabbed her hand to stop her, and she spun to face him. There were tears in the corners of her eyes. Gently, he gathered her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "We belong together. In whatever world we live in, we belong together. You know I'm right."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

"Bella," Edward breathed, looking her up and down and drinking in the sight of her like a man who had been without water for a very long time.

Bella felt herself blush and looked down, her hand still on the doorknob. "Ready?" she asked.

Edward stepped a little closer, slipping his arm around her waist. "You know how much I love making you blush." He nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "Maybe we should just stay here."

Bella pushed against his chest. "No way, you promised me a night out!"

Edward chuckled. "All right, all right." His expression turned serious as he gazed at her. "I did promise you, and I am delighted and proud to take you out tonight. Come on." He stepped aside and gestured for her to go through the doorway. His words were touching after the conversation they'd had a few days before. She smiled and took his hand.

In the parking lot, Bella glanced around, looking for Edward's car. "Where's your car?" she asked finally.

"Right here," he replied. He grinned at the look on Bella's face.

"A limo?" she asked eyes wide.

"I promised you a night out, and it wouldn't be complete without a limousine." He held the door open, and Bella stepped carefully inside, noticing the way the soft leather whispered against her skin as she settled in. Edward climbed in after her, and with a few quick words to the driver, they were on their way.

The dinner was held at an exclusive hotel downtown, and theirs was not the only limousine to pull up to the front entrance. Edward held his hand out for Bella, steadying her as she gingerly stepped out onto the pavement. She couldn't help but be a little awestruck as they entered the ballroom and took in the lavish interior. The room was richly appointed and very opulent in its décor. Large round tables filled one side of the room, all of them covered in thick linen tablecloths and topped with crystal candelabras that twinkled in the soft lighting. On the other side of the room, a wooden dance floor had been laid down, and a band was playing softly in the corner. Waiters in crisp, white jackets were making their way through the already large crowd, balancing trays of delicious smelling morsels as they weaved incongruously through the gathered throng.

Bella took a shaky breath. She'd played the part of sophisticated escort countless times before, but somehow this felt different. Sensing her nerves, Edward squeezed her hand. "No more hiding, remember? We live in the same world now," he whispered.

He led Bella through the room and to an empty table. Each of the elegant place settings held small white cards, and Bella noticed Edward's name had been printed in a tiny, graceful type on two of them. He pulled one of the chairs out for her and flagged down a waiter carrying champagne flutes. He lifted two off of the tray and nodded to the waiter as he handed one to Bella.

"To tonight," he said softly holding his glass out to meet hers as he sat down next to her.

She smiled, and their glasses made a soft clink as they met. "Tonight," she agreed before taking a sip. She'd had champagne several times before, but this was by far the best tasting champagne she'd ever had.

The room was beginning to fill, and every few minutes Edward would nod or wave to someone he knew.

"Dinner will be served in about an hour. Can you wait that long? Are you hungry now?" he asked, expression concerned as he ran one hand along her bare arm.

She tried to reassure him. "I'm okay," she said. He studied her for several moments, then flagged down a waiter anyway and procured them several different types of hors d'oeuvres. Bella rolled her eyes but nibbled delicately at them. As she'd expected, they were delicious.

Despite the rapidly filling room, their table remained empty until a blonde woman approached them on the arm of a tall dark haired man.

"Edward," she cried when she reached them.

Edward turned and smiled when he saw her. "Rosalie, so glad you made it. Are you at our table?" He stood and the two shook hands. As Edward grasped Rosalie's hand, she smiled demurely and covered his hand with her other well-manicured one. Bella watched in silence, wondering if Edward would introduce her.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'd like you to meet my date, Peter. Peter, this is Edward. We're work associates." She paused then added with a smile, "and old friends." The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Edward turned to Bella, and she rose. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Bella smiled.

"Rosalie, Peter, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie and Peter. As Rosalie mentioned, we work together. Rosalie is one of our company's best financial strategists."

Bella smiled and nodded at the two. Peter's smile seemed genuine, but there was something slightly unsettling about Rosalie. As Peter and Rosalie settled into their seats, Edward chatted amiably with Peter. Silently, Bella studied Rosalie's face for a moment, trying to figure out what it was about the woman that bothered her. Finally, she decided it was that Rosalie was too perfect; her teeth too white, her makeup too flawlessly applied. It was a little unnerving. Bella couldn't remember ever seeing anyone as beautiful as her. Bella wasn't the type prone to jealousy, but this woman was gorgeous. She couldn't help but feel a little plain as Rosalie sat next to her, golden locks tumbling over one shoulder, brilliant smile flashing as she turned to Bella.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you," Rosalie said, her voice almost syrupy. "Edward, I didn't know you were dating anyone," she said. She reached over Bella and slapped Edward's arm playfully.

Edward smiled and rested his arm on Bella's shoulder. "Well, Bella and I haven't been dating very long, but she's very important to me."

"Oh how wonderful!" Rosalie exclaimed with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

After that, the conversation turned to business, and Bella found her attention fading in and out as she tried to follow along. Not long after, dinner was served. Bella had to remind herself not to eat too much of the seemingly endless decedent food. Just when she'd clear away one portion of her plate, she'd look down again to see it had been refilled by one of the dozens of waiters circulating the dining room. By the time she waved the last waiter away, she was full to bursting.

While the dinner service was still winding down, a woman in a blue sequined gown stepped up to the podium and tapped the microphone. Bella didn't pay much attention once she began speaking, but she got the gist of what she was saying. This was apparently the portion of the evening where they asked all of the wealthy guests to get out their checkbooks and give generously.

"That's my cue," Edward whispered. He kissed her ear. "I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay?"

Bella nodded and assured him that she'd be fine. He winked at her, and she watched as he walked over to the table that had been set up in the corner to collect donations, pulling his checkbook from his pocket as he went.

As the donations were being collected, the band struck up another song and couples began to fill the wooden dance floor. Bella watched as Peter swirled Rosalie gracefully around the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?"

Bella jumped a little. She hadn't noticed Edward returning to their table. She smiled and nodded as he held his hand out for her. He led her to the floor, and soon she was enveloped in his arms, swaying back and forth to the music.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, his fingertips pressing lightly against the small of her back.

She shivered and nodded. "I am. Thank you so much for bringing me."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her. "I'd do anything for you, Bella."

As she gazed up at him, studying his face, she felt something between them shift. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but somehow she knew that after this night, things between them would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

"This is seriously the best sandwich I've ever had," Bella said, her mouth full. It was late afternoon, and the two girls were enjoying a late lunch. The day was overcast but warm, and they'd opted to sit outside on the restaurant's patio.

Jane grinned and pushed her oversized sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "You're certainly in a great mood."

Bella shrugged and nodded, wiping her mouth on her napkin as she swallowed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I wonder why that is," Jane teased, smiling smugly. "So how was last night, anyway?"

Bella glanced up as the waiter brought their check. "Thank you," she said before turning her attention back to Jane. "It was wonderful. One of the best nights ever."

Bella began to describe the details of her evening with Edward, and Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched Bella light up as she talked about him. She'd known Bella for a long time, but she'd never seen her like this. Since she'd met Edward, something in Bella had changed. Jane was happy for her, but at the same time, it made her nervous. She'd met Edward, and he seemed like a nice guy. He certainly seemed to be making Bella happy, but Jane was skeptical. She'd been working the streets for years, and she'd never met a man who was okay with how she earned her living. Sure, every once in a while someone would come along and claim that they didn't care about it, but in the end, they always did.

Jane fished a cigarette out of her bag and lit it, rolling her eyes a little when Bella wrinkled her nose. Jane's smoking had been a bone of contention between the two of them for as long as they'd been friends. Bella hated that Jane smoked and was always after her to quit, but Jane refused. "We're outside!" she cried. "So when are you seeing him again?" she asked, changing the subject as she flicked ashes from her cigarette into her empty cup.

Bella shrugged noncommittally. "Soon. Maybe tonight."

Jane raised one eyebrow. "You're not working tonight then?"

Bella stared at the napkin in her lap for a moment.

"Bella?" Jane prompted.

"I think I want to quit." The words were quiet but unmistakable. Jane pursed her lips and waited for her to continue. Finally, Bella looked up. "I think it's time."

Jane nodded slowly. "I see. Because of Edward?" she asked, a slight edge creeping into her voice despite her best efforts to remain neutral.

Bella shrugged. "Yes and no." She fiddled with her fork. "I mean, of course he's thrilled that I want to quit. He's helped me to see that there's more out there for me than this, but I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for me."

Jane nodded. "You know what's best for you, Bella. But just be careful."

Bella tilted her head as she looked questioningly at Jane. "What do you mean?"

Jane shrugged and took a draw from her cigarette before answering. "I just want you to be careful, Bella. Don't let him hurt you."

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted before she could.

"Bella?"

Both girls turned toward the voice. Jane furrowed her brow as she took in the tall blonde woman standing by their table.

"Yes?" Bella asked hesitantly. Always naturally defensive, Jane flexed her jaw and glared at the woman.

"You don't remember me. We met last night. I'm Rosalie. I work with Edward. I thought that was you." Rosalie smiled a sickly sweet smile and glanced at Jane.

Bella stared blankly at Rosalie for a moment before recovering herself slightly. "Oh, hi. Um, it's nice to see you again, Rosalie. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I met so many people last night. This is my friend Jane. Jane, Rosalie."

"It's so nice to meet you. Do you girls mind if I join you for a moment? I've been shopping all morning and my feet are killing me." Without waiting for either of them to respond, Rosalie pulled a chair out and sat down between them, letting her heavy shopping bags fall to the ground on either side of her.

Jane stared at Rosalie for a moment, her jaw tightening. She could already tell that she didn't like this girl.

"You guys probably already ate, huh? Well, that's okay. I'm not that hungry. I could use a drink though. Where is that waiter?" Rosalie seemed to talk nonstop, and she didn't seem to care whether or not anyone participated in the conversation with her. She flagged the waiter down and ordered some sweet tea. Jane tried to catch Bella's eye, but for some reason, Bella wouldn't seem to look at her.

"So, Jane," Rosalie said, turning her attention back to the two girls once the waiter had brought her tea. "Are you a hooker too?" Her expression remained impassive as she gazed at Jane, taking a draw from her tea.

There was silence for a moment, and then Jane said, "What did you say to me?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

Rosalie looked back and forth between the two girls, feigning innocence. "Oh, I'm sorry. Bella, did you think no one knew?" She laughed; the sound harsh and almost menacing. "Did you think you and Edward were keeping that little secret? No sweetie. I'm afraid not. See, last night when you were playing Cinderella? Someone recognized you, one of your former clients. Do you remember James? No, probably not. I'm sure there's been so many. Anyway, James recognized you, and now everyone knows." Rosalie shrugged and giggled as she tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder.

Jane weighed her options for a moment. What she wanted to do more than anything was to smash Rosalie's perfect little face, but she resisted the urge. She really didn't want to deal with the hassle of jail right then. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked at Bella. "Come on, Bella," Jane said, glaring at Rosalie. Jane stood, but it took Bella a moment to follow her lead. For a moment, she seemed too stunned to move. "Bella, let's go." Jane repeated.

Finally, Bella lurched to her feet.

"Going so soon? But I just got here?" Rosalie's voice was syrup again, but her eyes were like ice.

"You're disgusting," Jane spat.

Rosalie raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I'm disgusting? You let people pay you for sex, and I'm disgusting." Rosalie snorted her derision.

Jane took Bella's arm and started to lead her away from the table. She was so angry she was shaking.

"Bella," Rosalie called.

"Don't stop," Jane whispered, tugging on Bella's arm to keep her moving. But it didn't matter. Rosalie's words still reached them.

"Eventually Edward will get tired of slumming it, you know. I wouldn't get too used to the high life, Cinderella."

Huge tears streamed unchecked down Bella's cheeks. By the time they reached their apartment, Jane was so angry she wanted to scream.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" she raged, pacing back and forth. "I should have pulled her to her feet by her long blonde hair and beaten the hell out of her!"

"It's okay, Jane. Just…don't," Bella whispered. She wiped the last of her tears and took a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower." Jane nodded, watching Bella warily. There was something troubling about her expression, as if something inside had snapped.

Bella emerged from the shower and disappeared into her room without a word to Jane. Jane sighed and showered. While she got ready for work, she thought about smashing her fist into Rosalie's face over and over again. She was so distracted by the thought, she didn't notice when Bella emerged from her room a few hours later. She raised her eyebrow as she took in Bella's outfit.

"Ready?" Bella asked.

"Ready for what?" Jane asked warily.

"For work, Jane," Bella huffed.

"Bella, I…"

"Just…let's go," Bella pleaded, her voice desperate. Her eyes filled up with tears that threatened to spill over, and Jane's heart broke a little.

"Okay," she said quietly, nodding at Bella as she took her hand.

Both girls were silent as they walked their usual route. Jane couldn't help but notice that Bella's phone rang twice before they'd been out even an hour. Both times, Bella glanced at the display and pressed a button to silence it before tossing it back into her bag. Jane raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

It wasn't long before a car pulled up in front of them. Jane and Bella glanced at each other, and a silent exchange took place.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Jane asked.

Bella lifted her chin. "I'm sure," she said.

Jane nodded. "Okay. Go on then."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath before making her way toward the waiting car.

It wasn't until Bella had climbed into the front seat and shut the door that Jane saw him. In his car across the street sat Edward, his expression a mixture of pain and anger as he watched Bella climb into the other car and drive off.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 11

Edward scrubbed a hand over his face and cursed as her voicemail picked up again. He hung up without leaving a message. He'd left several already and didn't see the point of leaving another one. He took a deep breath as he thought back to that night. He couldn't seem to get the image of Bella out of his mind. The way she looked as she rode away in the passenger seat of the stranger's car. She'd seen him; that much he knew. Her expression had changed when she'd made eye contact with him. There had been a flash of shame and regret in her eyes, but then just before the car sped away, her expression had shifted, hardened somehow. Their eyes had met, and she'd seemed almost defiant. The shame and regret he could handle, it broke his heart, but he knew how to deal with it. He had no idea what to think about the defiance. His first instinct had been to follow them; to chase them down and beat the hell out of whoever the no-name guy was who thought he could just pick her up and, for a few dollars, whisk her off to some seedy hotel room for a couple hours of his own selfish pleasure.

But something had held him back. He'd gripped the steering wheel and shook with anger until he was sure there would be marks left in the leather. He'd realized while he was sitting there that chasing her down would accomplish nothing. He wanted her to make the change and stop working so the two of them could be together, but if she wasn't willing to do it, then none of it mattered. He'd sat there at the curb for hours. Part of him desperately hoped that she'd return, but another more selfish part of him didn't want to see her.

It was hard to tell under the glare of neon lights when exactly morning crept into the sky, but eventually it did. Resigned, he'd put his car into gear and pulled away from the curb, checking his rearview mirror one last time for a glimpse of her. The street was nearly empty, and she was nowhere to be found. He drove to her apartment, and on the way he dialed her number. There was no answer. He'd left another message, this one short; just asking her to call him.

Jane had looked sleepy when she'd answered the door, black eyeliner smudged and hair flattened. "Edward," she'd yawned.

"Is she here?" he'd asked without greeting her in return.

Jane shook her head. "I've only been home for about an hour, but I haven't seen her."

Fear gripped him as it always did when he thought about her being out in the night alone. He nodded and thanked Jane. "Can you ask her to call me when you see her?"

Jane shrugged. "I can't make any promises. You know Bella. She's pretty stubborn."

"I know, Jane. Thanks anyway." He turned to go.

"Edward," Jane called. He stopped and turned back to her. "I know that you think you know what's best for her, but this…" she trailed off, and Edward waited for her to continue. "…this lifestyle, it's hard to walk away from. I don't expect you to understand that, but it's true. Bella's dealing with a lot right now."

"But what happened, Jane?" Edward asked, his voice almost pleading. "I thought everything was going so well. She told me she wanted to stop, and then…" he faded off.

Jane shook her head and shrugged. "She might be ready to let go, and you might be ready to forgive her past, but that doesn't mean other people are going to let either of you forget about it." Edward furrowed his brow. Before he could question her further, Jane yawned. "Look, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted. When she shows up here, I'll tell her you stopped by."

He nodded, not sure of what else he could say. He wanted to stay and wait for her to return, but Jane didn't seem up to having visitors and, once again, there was a part of him that was a little afraid of seeing Bella. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to not lose his temper. So instead, he climbed back into his car and drove slowly home.

That was five days ago. He'd called her every day, but he always just got her voicemail. He figured she had to be getting his messages since her mailbox never filled up, even though he left her a message almost every time he called. He wasn't sure if the fact that she was listening to his messages and not calling him back made him feel better or worse.

Each day he'd gone to work, but in his office he mostly just sat and stared out the window. He'd attended countless meetings, but he couldn't recall a single topic that was discussed. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. At night, he drove through her neighborhood. Somehow he both hoped and dreaded the prospect of seeing her. But he never did. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of someone who he thought looked like her, but when he'd get a little closer, it never was.

On the fifth day since he'd seen her, he sat on the couch in his living room staring dully at the wall. The sun was fading, casting its fiery rays across his living room floor. He was considering going out to look for her again, but his heart just wasn't in it. The voice in the back of his head that screamed at him to give up and let her go was growing a little louder each passing day.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and for a brief moment, his heart leapt with hope. It quickly fell when he pulled it out and saw it was only Emmett. He sighed and pushed ignore, tossing the phone. It skidded across the couch landing with a dull thud on a pillow. He didn't feel like talking to his brother. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, except for her. He sighed and rose.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, the growling in his stomach reminding him that he'd skipped lunch. The refrigerator yielded nothing, so he decided to get dressed and go out and grab something.

He pulled a baseball cap over his unruly hair, snatched his keys off the counter, and had one hand on the doorknob when the doorbell rang. Surprised, he opened the door.

"Rosalie?" It was a question.

"Hi Edward," she smiled, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. As she spoke, she held up the red leather briefcase she was clutching. "I thought maybe we could work on the presentation that's due next week. If you're not busy…" she said glancing over Edward's shoulder, clearly trying to get a glimpse into his apartment. "I would have called, but I couldn't find your number. So, I took a chance and came over." She shrugged and held up her other arm. She was clutching a large paper sack. "I brought dinner. It's Thai…" she trailed off and smiled shyly at him.

He sighed and checked his watch. He was hungry, and he would have been lying to himself if he said he wouldn't welcome some type of distraction as he waited pointlessly for Bella to call. "Yeah, all right. Come on in."

She grinned and slid past him. Once inside, she wasted no time making herself at home in his kitchen, pulling out plates and finding silverware as she scooped food from the takeout containers onto the plates. She chattered brightly to him the whole time, but he had a difficult time following the conversation.

"Where should we set up?" she asked, turning toward him holding a plate in each hand.

"The table is right over here," he said, gesturing toward the dining room.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry, Edward, but that big table just doesn't look very comfortable. She brushed past him. "What if we work over here?" she called from the living room. "There's plenty of room, and I can kick my shoes off and get comfortable. That is, if you don't mind," she added.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, shrugging as he followed her and plopped down on the couch. Rosalie sat cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table.

He ate his food without really tasting it. It satisfied his hunger, but that was about it. After they ate, Rosalie pulled her files out of her briefcase and spread them across the table. She outlined the work that she'd done so far, and if Edward would have been paying attention, he probably would have been impressed, but as it was, all he could manage was the occasional nod and word of assent.

After about half an hour, Rosalie stopped and sighed. Edward realized she'd been speaking, but he had absolutely no idea what she'd been saying. He wondered if he'd be able to fake his way out of it. He chanced a glance at her face and was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Look, Edward. I can tell that you're not really up for working tonight."

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind right now. I really appreciate you coming over and bringing dinner." He made to stand, but paused when Rosalie put a hand on his knee. He froze.

"Maybe I could help you get your mind off of things for the night," she said softly, her hand slowly making its way up his thigh.

A myriad of emotions raced through him all at once. He felt surprised, and sad, and even a little amused. There was a small part of him that was intrigued by Rosalie's offer. He wouldn't try and pretend that he'd never thought about Rosalie in that way in all the years that they'd worked together. But then he thought of Bella. An intense, almost physical ache shot through his heart, and suddenly all he wanted to do was make the pain stop. He wanted the image of Bella's face as she drove away from him in the stranger's car that night to stop flashing through his mind. He wanted to forget she had ever existed, just like she'd clearly forgotten about him.

Shoving all of the pain and hurt down as far as he could, Edward clenched his jaw and stood, pulling Rosalie to her feet with him. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and led her to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12

"Bella." The surprise was evident in Edward's voice as he opened the door.

She smiled nervously at him, unsure but determined. "I know after the other night you probably don't want to see me, but I had to see you. I had to tell you." He shifted from one foot to the other as he listened to her and she tried not to notice the way his pajama bottoms clung to his hips. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry. I don't really have any—"

Her words were interrupted by a rustle of movement behind Edward. "Edward, what time is it…?" A woman's sleepy voice drifted through the door. Edward closed his eyes and sighed heavily, leaning against the door.

It took Bella a moment to catch up with what has happening. By then, Rosalie's red tipped fingers were resting lightly on Edward's shoulder as she sidled up behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company," Rosalie said. Edward did his best to shield her from Bella's view, but it was no use. She angled her way into the doorway, and Bella couldn't help but see her, long blonde hair flowing over her bare shoulders as she used the other hand to grip the bed sheet.

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to think of anything to say. Rosalie watched her for a moment and then glanced innocently between Bella and Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry," she repeated. "This doesn't make things awkward for you two, does it? I mean, Bella you don't mind, do you? No, of course she doesn't mind, Edward." She squeezed Edward's shoulder as she spoke, leaning closer to his ear. Edward was silent and kept his eyes on the floor. Rosalie continued. "I mean, after all, Bella's a whore."

At her words, Edward's head snapped up. With a rough shake, he knocked Rosalie's hand off his shoulder. At the same moment, Bella turned, prepared to flee. "Bella, wait. Rosalie, get inside," he thundered. Bella was already halfway down the hall to the elevator when he caught up with her. "Bella, please wait." He caught her arm, and she spun around, yanking her way out of his grip.

"No, you know what?" Bella cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's right. She's right, Edward. I'm a whore, you're an ass, and neither of us can change who we are." She swiped angrily at her eyes and laughed mirthlessly. "I mean, I can't even be mad at you. I catch you in bed with another woman, and I can't even get upset. Why? Well, because I was in bed with another man just last night. And what's worse? I got paid for it. I'm a whore. We can't have any type of relationship, Edward. We can't."

He crossed his arms over his bare chest and made no move to silence her, even though her voice was growing louder and her tone more desperate. Instead, he stared at the floor, his eyes fixed in one spot, jaw clenching spasmodically.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she continued, tossing her hands in the air. She sighed and pounded the elevator call button repeatedly, as if that would make it arrive faster. "I knew better. I knew better!" she repeated, voice almost shrill. "Jane and I always said: never get too close, never let anyone in. We've just been fooling ourselves. You made me believe that I could be something that I'm not, and I let you. And I let you believe that my life was glamorous and that I'm a good person, but clearly I'm not." She ran a frantic hand through her hair and shook her head. "I can't do this anymore. It's over, Edward." Her last words were whispered, and her face was sad. "Goodbye."

As if on cue, the elevator arrived, the electronic ding sounding mournful in the silent hallway. The metal doors slid open and waited silently, but Bella didn't move. She wanted to, but her feet would not.

Edward took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling with the action. He continued to stare at the floor for another moment before whispering a single word. It was quiet, but said with such conviction that Bella didn't have to ask him to repeat it. "No," he said.

Bella blinked twice, her eyes widening as Edward finally looked up and met her gaze. The expression on his face was fierce and held her in place.

"No," he repeated. "I won't accept that." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and took another deep breath. "I don't know what's right or wrong anymore, Bella. All I know is that you make me want to be a better person. Neither one of us are perfect. We've both made mistakes, but none of that matters anymore. You're not a whore, Bella. You're a girl who's had a few rough breaks. I'm not an ass, I'm just a guy trying to figure out how the hell to hang on to the girl he loves." He paused and looked at Bella again, a reluctant grin spreading across his face. "Okay, I am an ass, but I'm an ass who's in love with you."

Bella smiled in spite of herself and rolled her eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor and kicked at the carpet. She pursed her lips and fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. Edward took a step closer, closing the distance between them. Silently, he took her bottom lip between his thumb and finger and pulled on it slightly. Finally, Bella laughed and swatted his hand away. It was all the opening he needed. Edward swept her into his arms, finding her lips and pressing against her.

Breathless, Bella pulled away slightly, pushing against his chest so that she could look him in the eyes. "Do you mean it?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"Mean what?" he murmured, sliding his fingers along her jaw.

"You love me?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Oh Bella," he whispered. "I love you more than anything. I don't care about anything or anyone else. I just want to be with you."

Bella sighed, and for once, she believed him.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Short and sweet! Here we are at the end. I hope you've enjoyed it. I've sure loved your reviews. :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue

It had been seven months since the day Bella had found Edward with Rosalie, and in those seven months, her life had changed dramatically. To show he was serious, Edward had walked into his office that very day and resigned. He'd cashed out some of his investments, sold his furniture, sub-letted his apartment, and insisted that the two of them relocate. Bella had tried to tell him that wasn't necessary, but he'd been adamant, and looking back on it, Bella felt sure that he'd been right. They'd needed a fresh start.

So, they'd picked up and moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, a little place where Edward had lived briefly as a child. He'd found a job at a local sporting goods store, and Bella started working part time as a cashier at the only grocery store in town. With Edward's investments, neither of them would need to work for a very long time, but they did to help them assimilate into their new home. They lived in the town's only hotel for a few weeks before they found a charming two bedroom cottage on the edge of town. Edward bought it—paid cash, and together they picked out furniture to fill their new home. Some of it was new, and some of the pieces they found at local antique shops, and even garage sales. Bella loved every inch of that house. She'd never had a home to call her own before, and the quaint little cottage was everything she'd ever wanted. Everything about Forks was so different from New York, and even her hometown of Phoenix—from the endless expanse of green forest that seemed to come right up to their porch to the crisp, cool air that greeted her each morning.

Bella was shocked when she'd realized how much she loved living in a small town. As a city girl, she'd never dreamed of small town life. When Edward suggested Forks, Bella had wrinkled her nose in distaste, but she'd gone along with him anyway. After living there for a few months, Bella realized she had fallen in love with the small town atmosphere. The people were friendly and embraced the two of them, and slowly they started to make a few friends. But Bella had to admit that the best part about living in Forks was that it was a completely fresh start. No one knew who she was, or more importantly, who she'd been prior to her arrival in town. She finally felt like she could be herself.

When they'd arrived, Edward had introduced Bella as his wife, and no one knew them enough to argue. Bella had looked at him wide-eyed, but he had simply smiled and winked at her. Then one afternoon, after they'd lived there for a month, Edward had come home. Wordlessly, he took her hand and led her to the car. He drove thirty minutes to Port Angeles, and they stood in front of a judge. They exchanged a few simple words, looked into each other's eyes, and what had started out as an innocent lie in an anonymous town became the truth. It was a quiet ceremony free of any pomp or circumstance. When Bella looked back on it, she realized Edward had never even officially asked her to marry him, but somehow it was perfect for them. Afterward, Edward had slipped a simple gold band on her finger, pressing his warm lips to her knuckles. He'd also given her a matching band that she slid onto his left hand.

Bella had tried to keep in touch with Jane after they'd left, but it was difficult. She was always sleeping when Bella called, and after a few times of waking her up, Bella stopped calling. As far as she knew, Jane was still working. Sometimes she felt sad when she thought of the friend she'd once shared everything with. At night, sometimes she'd wake up distraught, tears rolling down her face. Edward would ask her what was wrong, and she could never quite identify the cause of her distress. She couldn't put a name to the phantom demons flitting around the edges of her dreams that brought her to tears. After a few nights, Edward stopped trying to determine the cause of her night terrors, and just held her. He was strong and warm and solid. Bella would drift back to sleep in his arms, her dreams peaceful for the remainder of the night. Gradually, the nightmares decreased.

After a couple of months, Edward contacted Emmett to let him know where he was. Edward had left so abruptly, Emmett and Jasper were in a panic. He reassured them that he was fine, and invited them to visit. They did, and despite a rather tense first few hours, things soon relaxed, and Emmett and Jasper warmed up to Bella. When they left a few days later, they kissed Bella on the cheek and promised to visit again soon, and Bella found herself sincerely hoping they would.

Sometimes when Bella would get off of work a little early, she'd walk down the block to the hardware store where Edward was working. She'd sit on a bench outside the store and watch him through the store front window. She loved the way he wore the simple apron as he swept the floor or rang up a customer's purchase. He'd smile his dazzling smile at them, and they'd bask in his charm. He was like a brilliant celestial body; eclipsing everything around him and pulling others into his gravitational field. She'd watch him, and she knew that eventually he'd need more than this life they'd carved out for themselves. The thought frightened her a little. But then he'd catch sight of her through the window and grin and wave, beckoning her in. He'd set the broom aside, or finish with a customer and sweep her into his arms. He'd bury his nose in her neck and breathe her in, whispering his love for her in her ear, and she knew that she'd follow him back to civilization when he was ready. She'd do whatever she needed to do to be with him. Forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
